poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Home is Where the Sponge is
Home is Where the Sponge is is the eighteenth episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot SpongeBob decides to give up a life in Bikini Bottom to live in Ponyville at his summer home. Daydreaming about Ponyville/SpongeBob leaves Bikini Bottom One day at the Krusty Krab kitchen, SpongeBob SquarePants daydreams about Twilight Sparkle and her friends at Ponyville. Then, Mr. Krabs comes in and yells at SpongeBob since the grill is on fire. As the fire spread, The fireman comes into the kitchen with a hose and sprays SpongeBob with the water. Thus his absorbent body, it fills up with the water and enlarges. At the Mr. Krabs' office, He'd asks SpongeBob why he was not concentrating on his work. Then, SpongeBob explains that he wishes to live in Ponyville. Mr. Krabs, responded to SpongeBob's wish saying that his place is in Bikini Bottom. But SpongeBob thinks he's better off away. Soon, SpongeBob gives away his stuff to his friends. Sandy Cheeks and Squidward Tentacles didn't emotionally responded to SpongeBob leaving, But Patrick Star wouldn't want SpongeBob away from Bikini Bottom. Arriving in Ponyville/Staying at the summer home Just as SpongeBob arrived in Ponyville, He was so happy to be in his summer home. Pinkie Pie's biggest surprise for SpongeBob/Twilight spoke with SpongeBob Then, Pinkie Pie begins her biggest surprise party for SpongeBob. Later, Twilight Sparkle spoke with SpongeBob about why he's staying in Ponyville as he added why he kept thinking about anypony in Equestria. Twilight, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna spoke/Letting SpongeBob decide At Canterlot, Twilight spoke with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about SpongeBob's decision to stay in Ponyville. Then, Celestia explained to let SpongeBob handle his choice alone. SpongeBob joins the Cutie Mark Crusaders/Slidding down the hills Meanwhile with SpongeBob, He went towards the Crusaders Clubhouse and met with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Orange Bloom and Gabby. Then, They begin some hill sliding. Patrick begs SpongeBob to come home/Twilight got mad at SpongeBob Suddenly, Patrick came through the Magic Mirror to see SpongeBob. Then, He begged him to come home in Bikini Bottom feeling happy here. Then, Twilight scolded at him for not returning to his homeland. Then, SpongeBob ran off in tears away from Ponyville. At Twilight's Castle, Sunset and Starlight, along with the girl's spoke with Twilight why she's hurting SpongeBob's feelings, She then realized how wrong she was and had guilt in tears. Sunset and Starlight was starting to feel sorry for Twilight. Then, They set off to find him. SpongeBob goes out for a walk/Timberwolves attacking the Cutie Mark Crusaders Outside the Everfree Forest, SpongeBob was walking about thinking about his friends at Bikini Bottom. Suddenly, He spotted some Timberwolves with the Cutie Mark Crusaders in trouble. The Rescue Calvary came/Saving the Crusaders Suddenly, The Timberwolves cornered them to the edge of the cliff. At last, The Mane 10 came to the rescue as SpongeBob saved the Cutie Mark Crusaders from certain death. Twilight apologized to SpongeBob/Ready to return home in Bikini Bottom After the rescue, Twilight apologized to SpongeBob for hurting his feelings. As SpongeBob forgave her, He now felt homesick and ready to return home in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob's Welcome Home Party/A friendship group hug Back in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob walked back to his pineapple looking very sad after being at Equestria for a long time. When he got inside, All of his friends threw him a welcome home party for him. As SpongeBob thanked Twilight and her friends, He and his friends joined them in a friendship group hug happily. Songs *Days Gone By Trivia * Transcript *Home is Where the Sponge is (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225